I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the design of printed wiring boards (PWB) and, specifically, to the layout of conductor leads on PWBs to minimize crosstalk and accommodate obstructions.
II. Description of the Related Art
PWBs are widely used in data communications systems and are typically formed on an insulating or non-conducting substrate, such as plastic, having a width and an upper surface. The upper surface of the substrate supports leads or traces formed of a conducting material, such as aluminum, which carry electrical signals across the PWB. The leads may direct the electrical signals to various components, such as transistors, processors, etc., formed on the PWB.
In communications systems, such as telecommunications systems, the metallic leads are grouped in Tip/Ring pairs and carry signals to and from terminal device equipment connected to the PWB. Due to design considerations and size constraints, adjacent lead pairs are placed in close proximity to each other on the substrate surface to accommodate a large number of lead pairs on a common substrate. As a result of such positioning, crosstalk between adjacent conductive leads can result. For many applications, crosstalk on a PWB may be within tolerable limits. When the distance between adjacent lead pairs is further reduced to accommodate an obstruction included on the PWB surface, however, such reduction often increases the level of detrimental crosstalk beyond tolerable limits. Accordingly, a PWB design is needed for accommodating placement of obstructions on a PWB without sufficiently increasing crosstalk between adjacent lead pairs.